1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which eject liquid, and particularly, to an ink jet type recording head and an ink jet type recording apparatus which discharge ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head, a pressure change is generated in a pressure generation chamber which communicates with a nozzle opening, and ink droplets are discharged from the nozzle opening.
Here, an ink jet type recording head is suggested in which a valve unit which is a flow channel member is provided (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-260948).
In the valve unit, a flow channel member main body is held and configured in an inner portion of a cover. In addition, a flow channel is provided in the flow channel member main body, and a pressure adjusting chamber which is a liquid chamber and a valve which is opened and closed according to the pressure change of the pressure adjusting chamber are provided in the middle of the flow channel.
In the flow channel member, since the pressure adjusting chamber is one for adjusting the pressure which operates the valve, the pressure adjusting chamber needs a uniform volume and positions of the inlets to downstream flow channels are required to be provided in the same positions. In addition, the opening position of the flow channel which is connected to a head main body is regulated by a sequence of the head main body. In addition, a filter chamber in which a filter is disposed is provided between the pressure adjusting chamber and the head main body. In the filter chamber, there is a demand that a flow channel resistance be decreased by obtaining a wide filter area as possible and lots of bubbles are trapped by extending the volume of the filter chamber, in which the filter is disposed, at the maximum. However, if the filter area is widened and the volume of the filter chamber is increased, there is a problem in that the size of the flow channel member is increased and the size of the ink jet type recording head is increased.
Moreover, conversely, if the size of the flow channel member is decreased, the filter area is decreased and the volume of the filter chamber is decreased, the flow channel resistance of ink which passes through the filter is increased, a supply failure is generated, and the amount of the bubbles trapped by the filter is decreased. Therefore, frequent cleaning operations are required, and there is a problem in that disadvantages such as increase of wasteful ink consumption are generated.
Moreover, the above-described problems are similarly generated in not only the ink jet type recording head but also a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid other than ink.